Harry Potter and the Secret Jedi
by ChildofApollo4276
Summary: When Leia ends up crashing her X-wing into Hogwarts, she ends up having an adventure anyone could hope for, or maybe not. Leia is in the middle of a war and choosing sides could not be anymore complicated. (The time zones have been changed so Leia is the same age as the first years.)
1. Chapter 1

I was running. Running with all my strength through the different passage ways and twisting routes of the Death Star. I heard the heavy pounding of droid's feet and the shouts of men. I forced myself to move faster, my ragged breaths kept an unsteady beat.

Racing into a large room, I quickly spotted an X-Wing I could probably steal. Moving fast, I half leaped, half Force propelled myself onto the cockpit entrance. Lifting the hatch, I slid in and began to hijack the ship, hot wiring it for an automatic start.

Hearing a loud crash and angry voices, I panicked. A couple of sparks flashed as the engine whirled to life. Closing the hatch above me, I flipped up several switches before I zoomed the ship out of the port and into open space. I didn't bother putting on my seatbelt as I spun the X-Wing into diving barrel rolls to avoid the lasers from the Empire's ships.

Checking behind, and seeing about five on my trail, I shot down, straight into an asteroid field. Concentrating, I went through it, taking on some dangerously close calls. Exiting the field a minute or two later, I leveled off the X-Wing, thinking I was safe. Until a laser slammed into the right wing of my ship.

Instantly, it spun out of control. I struggled to regain it, when a planet's gravity began to pull me in. I muttered angrily under my breath when the stolen ship burst through the atmosphere, catching fire on the way down. Smoke and flames was all I could see out of the windows of the cockpit. An explosion blew apart my ship on my right. I was thrown from the X-Wing out the left window and was suddenly free falling. Twisting myself around, I calculated my fall. Five seconds from impact, right on some railroad tracks.

I made myself relax. Closing my eyes, I started to use the Force to slow my fall. Then I slammed onto a moving train. Three seconds to impact early. This was just fantastic. Opening my eyes, I rolled to my stomach and grasped the edge of the train. I bit my lip to keep from screaming as pain like fire intensified along my right side.

Trying to ignore the pain, I took a deep breath. Tightening my grip, I leaped off of the train. Gripping the edge of the train car and swinging my legs inward, I smashed through the window. I let out a gasp as I hit the train car floor. Hard. I groaned as I sat up, and stared straight into the eyes of two shocked teens, about the same age as me.

One was wearing round glasses and had black hair with vibrant green eyes. The other was a bright redhead covered in freckles. I stifled another groan as I raised myself gingerly onto the opposite cushion as them.

"Are you all right?" The redhead asked.

"Oh sure." I snorted sarcastically, "I just was exploded out of a flaming ship, landed smack down on top of a moving train, and smash through a glass window to get in here." I let out another gasp, a painful reminder of what was really important.

"Where is this train heading?" I asked in all seriousness.

"Hogwarts." They answered simultaneously, just staring at me. I looked down at my right side to see what they were looking at. A dark stain was leaking through my Jedi clothes and spreading fast. I pressed my arm and hands into my side, wincing as I tried to stop the blood. My eyes wandered to the floor. It was covered in little crystal shards of glass. I could also see a streak of my blood beneath the shimming floor. I frowned. Looking up on the teens I smiled and said, "I'm Leia."

The black haired one stared for a moment before answering, "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"I'm Ron." The redhead said after a moment of hesitation.

"What planet are we on?" I asked, frowning slightly at the scenery.

"Earth." Harry replied, confused at my question. I could feel the blood drain off my face. If the Rebel Alliance wanted to kill me before, they definitely would want to now. Earth was strictly off limits to both the dark and the light sides. Three hundred thousand years and I was the first Jedi to break the unwritten, unspoken rule.

A dark redhead girl poked her head thorough the door and said, "Hey, have any of you seen a toad- " She was pulled into silence when she saw the stunned and slightly scared looks of the boys and the smashed window. Scanning the small room, she saw the glass fragments, the blood, and me. Her eyes widened and she seemed as if she wanted to say something, but didn't know what.

"Hey." I said, "I'm Leia." A pained expression crossed my face when my head began to pound and the pain began to worsen.

"I'm Hermione." She replied, "I'll go and get someone to help you." She spun on her heel and raced away. Feeling light-headed, I laid my head down on the couch and slipped into unconsciousness.

(Flashback Dream): I felt little. My head was level to the table. The people who had raised me up to this point of my life were cruel. I whipped around as the door was forcefully thrown open. A dark and powerful figure stood cloaked in the doorway. "Daddy." I whispered. I shrieked as a rough hand seized me from behind. With a swoosh and a hum, the cloaked figure had his gleaming red lightsaber out. I screamed and covered my ears as the man holding me shot several times at my father, who deflected the lasers with ease. Advancing forward, he stuck the man through with the burning weapon, pulling me from his arms as he fell dead. I sobbed into my father's shoulder, as he welded his weapon in his other hand. Walking out the door there was a whoosh, and saw a green lightsaber cut my father's hand clean off where he was holding his weapon. Warriors rushed in and forcefully ripped me from my father and carried me away, watching my father get smaller and smaller as he fought for his life. "Noooooo!" I screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

"No!" I cried out, bolting upright with a start. Or at least I tried to. A couple of people were holding me down into a hospital bed. Rage was still flowing through me from my dream of the past. Using the Force, I flung my captors across the room and slammed them into a wall.

Jolting upright, I clutched my left shoulder with my right hand and surveyed the room. I was definitely in a hospital ward. The two nurses I accidentally sent across the room, quickly picked themselves up, and raced out. To my right, were two very shocked people.

"That was extraordinary." I shifted my eyes towards the voice. It belonged to an old robed man with a silver beard. Sitting next to him was the head nurse.

"Who are you?" I asked, my anger from the past slowly draining out of me.

"I am Professor Dumbledore, my dear Leia, and we are in the hospital ward of Hogwarts." The old man replied evenly.

"How do you know who I am?" I questioned, hostility clear in my voice.

"Ahh.." Dumbledore spoke softly, " I believe your dear friends Harry, Ron, and Hermione relayed this information. Now, a question for you. How did you use magic without a wand?"

I simply stared at him, confused. Magic? There was no such thing as magic, everyone knew that. Dumbledore continued at my silence, "And how, if I might ask, have you come to board the train? Or acquire such wounds?"

I slipped from beneath the covers and stood, throwing on my Jedi robe. It was apparently taken off me while they bandaged my side. I slid my hand with in my cloak, making sure my lightsaber was still there. To my horror, it was gone.

"And this is my last question. What is this?" Cradled upon the old man's hand was my weapon. I stepped forward to retrieve it, but he took a step back saying, "You may have it back once you've answered my questions. It is important to the witches and wizards world."

I reached out with the Force, causing my lightsaber to leap from his hand and into mine. "You have no need to know who I am, or how I have come to be here." I said coldly, "I will be leaving soon."

"No." He replied "I'd rather think that you will stay with in these walls to learn how to become a proper witch."

An hour later, Dumbledore announced that I would be joining the school. I walked down the long aisle that was created by the four tables, representing each house. Most of the kids were older than me, I noted, walking a little unsure of myself. Stopping in front of the stage, I sat down as a Professor placed a witches hat upon my head. Two seconds later, I flinched when the hat shouted 'Gryffindor!' for everyone to hear. A table to my right erupted into cheers to have me in their house. Numbly, I went to sit next to them.

The rest of the day went by in a bit of a blur. Between flashes of pain from my burned side, I learned the pathways of the school and strange warnings about moving staircases and the third floor corridor, as well as a dark forest. When the day finally ended, I found out that I was sharing a room with Hermione. Straight across the Gryffindor lounge was where Harry and Ron where staying. I groaned as I sat down on my bed.

"Leia." I jumped at my name. "Are you all right? Harry and Ron said that you fell on top of their train car and smashed through a window. If anything, you might want to go have the nurse change your bandages." Hermione stated almost as if she was listing off facts.

"I'm fine." I snapped, "I don't need anyone watching out for me." I collapsed on the bed with a sigh.

"You seem a little tense, is something going on?" she inquired.

"You wouldn't understand." I replied. I zipped off my knee high combat boots and rolled them off the bed, hearing a satisfying thud when they hit the ground in turn. Sliding beneath the covers, I stared at the ceiling. Sleep eventually overtook me.

I jolted awake with a gasp when I felt a firm grip on my shoulder. I stared up at Hermione as she looked down, concerned. "Is there something your not telling me?" She asked, worried, "Are you going to be okay?"

"I will be fine." I said a little stiffly, "And, yes, there is something I am not telling you, but it's for your own protection." Hermione looked at me confused, with sadness clouding the corners of her eyes.

If she knew who I really was... I thought, then Darth Sinuous would have no problem sensing my presence if he came close enough. The more people who knew me the more danger I put them in. I couldn't imagine what would happen if a Sith came down to Earth. They would be after one person, one person only.

Me.

I shivered at the thought. Best to keep a low profile. "It's time to get ready for our first class." Hermione reminded me. Rolling out of bed, I quickly dressed and braided my hair off to the right. Strapping my boots on, I steadied my shaking hand on my lightsaber, double checking that it was safely concealed within my cloak.

Why was I so nervous? I usually never lost my nerve. Frowning, I watched Hermione gather up all her books and busy herself with tidying up her space. The only other time I had been like this was when Luke... ...well... ...I just hoped he was safe. And alive.


	3. UPDATE

**Hello my fellow readers and writers! I have great news! This story is not being abandoned, although I did take quite a break from it. I wrote this a long time ago, took it down and then reposted it without any edits, but this time around I am going to rewrite it. In a week and a couple days; as of next Saturday night; June, 29th 2019... I will have the prolong, first chapter, and maybe more rewritten and posted as a new story. I'll update this story as well so all the favs and followers will get an update with the link posted in the "new" chapter. My ideas for this story have changed quite a bit, so I'm not sure what will stay the same and what will change yet. Sorry for the long winded heads up, hope you all stay tuned! Stay awesome y'all.**


	4. LAST UPDATE

**Hey everyone! As promised, here is the link for the new and rewritten story. I hope you all enjoy; stay awesome!**

s/13324594/1/Episode-I-Magic-in-a-Time-of-Peace


End file.
